ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/6
5 - Previous Next - 7 Junior: Come on, Lily. (Junior and Lily walk up to Mr. Conductor who gives Junior a slight glare) Junior: Hey, cous. What's up? Enjoying the sun? Mr. Conductor: (firmly) No, Junior. I am not. In fact, I just landed here after escaping a heavy metal monster where he almost dropped me out to the viaduct and been thrown to this place and his plan is to destroy the buffers with the help of George the steamroller. Junior, where have you been? Thomas: Uh, is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor? Mr. Conductor: (looks over to Thomas) No, Thomas. It isn't... (looking over to Junior and Lily) ...but I do know the clue. (Junior and Lily smile with surprise. Junior walks over to Mr. Conductor and kneels on a flour sack in front of him) Mr. Conductor: Stoke up the magic in the mountain...eh... (snaps his fingers) darn! Thomas: Dither! Junior: Hey, cous. You're looking terrible. Why don't we get more gold dust 'cause I used yours up. Then you can go back home and I can go back to the beach. Mr. Conductor: Junior, I want you to listen to me very carefully... (Bellflower ringing interrupts Mr. Conductor's speech) Thomas: Uh oh. Mr. Conductor: I'll get that (rises over to the bellflower before Junior picks it up for him) Junior: (speaking into the bellflower) Hello. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, are you Conductor? Junior: No. This is his cousin. Sir Topham Hatt: Then why are you on the phone? (Mr. Conductor gives Junior gestures to hand him the bellflower) Junior: Who's this? Sir Topham Hatt: The name you know is Sir Topham Hatt. Junior: (using a British accent) Hello, hatty. Sir Topham Hatt: Are you making fun at me? Junior: (using a British accent) No. No, no, no. He's hanging around here somewhere. (smiles and hands the phone to Mr. Conductor) Mr. Conductor: Yes, Sir Topham Hatt, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Conductor, why is this person on the phone making fun of me? Mr. Conductor: No, he just wanted to be friendly. Sir Topham Hatt: So you're saying he acts like a dog. Mr. Conductor: No, he is not a dog. Sir Topham Hatt: Then what is he? Mr. Conductor: (looking at Junior) Well, let's just say he's an English puppy in need of a good trainer. (knocks Junior to the ground who then looks at the windmill) Nothing to worry about, sir. (hangs up and gives Junior a glare) Junior: Cous, this is Lily. (pointing to Lily) She's staying with Grandpa Stone. Mr. Conductor: (walking over to Lily and shaking his hand, Junior using the commotion to jump onto the windmill) Hello, Lily. Lily: Hello. Mr. Conductor: (looks back at Junior who is missing) Junior? Junior. (Mr. Conductor, Lily and Thomas look up to hear Junior shouting excitedly on the windmill) Lily: Junior? Mr. Conductor: Junior, what are you doing up there? Come down! It's too windy! Junior: (looking down) This is just like the fun fair. Give us two seconds. Mr. Conductor: Two seconds is all it takes for you to land in trouble! (Junior ignores Mr. Conductor and shouts as the wind picks up and the windmill goes faster and faster, sending him flying through the air and onto Diesel 10's cab) Diesel 10: Aha! There's Twinkle Toes Junior! Junior: (as his beach falls onto the track) Oh no, my beach bag! Diesel 10: You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mr. Kahuna! Junior: Really? Watch me. (standing up in a surfer pose) Diesel 10: Hang on tight, moon doggy! (moves faster) Junior: Heave ho! (Scene cuts back to the windmill with Thomas, Mr. Conductor, Lily and Thomas' crew) Thomas: Oh no, Diesel kidnapped him. Lily: What's gonna happen to Junior now? Mr. Conductor: Well, my family is usually pretty good at getting themselves out of trouble. Eventually. Thomas: I don't know what eventually means but it sounds very, very long. (Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Patch walks up to Burnett. Burnett looks back at him) Burnett: Where's Lily? Patch: I wish I knew. I'm sorry, Mr. Stone. She wasn't there at the station when I went back for her. (Both of them look sad at the disappearance of Lily) Burnett: It's okay, Patch. We'll find her. (walks away with Patch watching him) (Patch hears a motorcycling noise coming up the mountain. He watches in surprise as Boomer rides up the mountain on his motorcycle.) Boomer: Good evening, Patch. Enjoying the view of the sunset? (Patch gasps and runs down the mountain to his horse, Boomer in pursuit on his motorcycle. Patch jumps in his horse and rides away, Boomer riding after him) Boomer: Slow down, Patch! I only wanna ask a question or two. (cackling) Patch: Get away from me, Boomer. You'll never know Mr. Stone's whereabouts from me. Boomer: I already know about Burnett's whereabouts! All I want to know is where that lost engine is! Tell me! now! Patch: Never. (attempts to lead Boomer to a cliff by driving his horse towards it) Boomer: (following Patch and not knowing about the cliff ahead of him) Come on, kid! I got a bike fulla dynamite and I'll plant some on you and your precious horse unless you tell me where she is! Patch: No! (stops his horse in front of the cliff and watches as Boomer motorcycles off the cliff and onto the ground where his motorcycle smashes into pieces. Dynamite rolls out everywhere, still in one piece) (Patch looks down as Boomer rises up and looks up at him in frustration) Boomer: This is isn't over, kid! I'll find that engine and make sure she is history! You and your friend Burnett will be sorry. (Patch ignores Boomer and rides away with his horse. Boomer grunts and picks up a piece of dynamite) Boomer: Time to blow that engine's wheels out! (Scene cuts to nighttime on Sodor where Percy with Emily chuffs slowly through the countryside to find the magic buffers) Percy: (to himself) I am brave. I am brave. Thomas says I'm brave so I'm brave. (chuffs through a dark forest) Oh, it's not easy being brave. Emily: Don't worry Percy, I'll stick with you. (chuffs to the magic buffers to find Splatter and Dodge) Percy: Shiver my pistons! There's Splatter and Dodge! They've found the buffers! (stops in front of a set of buffers and sees George rolling by Splatter and Dodge) George: (rolling towards the next set of buffers and stopping by Splatter and Dodge) Turn 'em into roads. Turn 'em into roads. Splatter: Why, that's your job, George. Dodge: Yeah, destroy it whenever you can, will ya? George: No, I don't know if these are the magic buffers or not. Splatter: It doesn't matter. We're finding the magic buffers. Dodge: And you're just destroying everyone you see. George: No, I cannot. I will be in trouble with The Fat Controller when he returns from... Splatter: Ah, who cares what that worthy Fat Hatt thinks? Dodge: Yeah, yeah, the boss won't give you that reward if you don't destroy these buffers so do it. (George sighs and rams over the next buffer) Splatter: There's a good steamroller. Dodge: (chuckles) Yeah, yeah. Percy: Oh, and now what's going to happen? Emily: Don't be scared, but if we do get scared, we might have been in great danger. (Crows start flying out of the tree, causing Percy to gasp and a talking tumbleweed flies by and onto another track) Talking Tumbleweed: Howdy, partner. Coming through. Excuse me. (A barn door opens and closes) Percy: Oh, I think that was something! Splatter: And these must be the buffers Diesel's looking for. Dodge: Oh, god. Are we supposed to go through them? Splatter: Not me. You. Dodge: Eh, eh, this is a job for George. Should we make him destroy them? Splatter: Nah, let's double check with the boss first that these are the right buffers. Dodge: Yeah, yeah. Our little friend has done his job for one day. (owl hoots) Splatter: Ah, ah, we'll tell him tomorrow. Emily: (chuffing away) Oh, we've better hurry back and warn Thomas. Percy: (chuffing away) You're right, it's too scary in this dark forest. (Scene cuts to Mr. Conductor and Lily by a campfire. Thomas is standing by them. Mr. Conductor is flipping cards to cheer Lily up since she can't get home to Burnett, keeping Lily cheerful) Adult Lily: Mr. Conductor was doing his best to keep me cheerful. He knew I was worried about being late for my grandpa. Lily: Mr. Conductor, I was supposed to be back by sunset. Mr. Conductor: You know, Lily. Perhaps your grandpa can guess where you are. Lily: He can? Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself long ago. And if he can help, I wish he could hurry. I haven't told Junior this but I think he'll soon grow as weak as I am. (Thomas looks worried about Mr. Conductor had said) Lily: Junior said that there used to be an engine that traveled on the Magic Railroad. And if only we could find it, we could travel back to Shining Time. Mr. Conductor: Oh, that engine disappeared a long time ago. Never to be seen or heard from again. Lily: I have to tell you something, Mr. C. (Mr. Conductor looks up at her) I heard a train whistle and I think it was coming from the mountain. Mr. Conductor: (remembering) "Mountain". I've just remembered another part of the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile. But we need more information, Lily. And I know that your grandpa could help. If he just believed that he could. Lily: (confused) Lady? (Scene cuts to Burnett and Lady in the Muffle Mountain workshop. Patch comes up as Burnett shines his light towards him) Burnett: How did you find me here? Patch: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. And no, I wouldn't tell anybody. Burnett: See that switch on the wall. Flip it on. (Patch flips on the switch, lighting up the workshop and then he sees Lady) Patch: I guess there was something mysterious about this mountain. Burnett: Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like you. Patch: Can I help you, Mr. Stone? Burnett: Sure. You can help dust her off. (passes Patch a cloth) This engine's name is Lady. Patch: Why is she locked up? Burnett: She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. Until when P.T. Boomer found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased on his motorcycle, made her go too fast, used up her coal, and he crashed her by ramming her off the rails. (puts his hand on Lady's cab) Patch, she's as precious as gold. (Both of them continue to dust Lady off) Patch: She can whistle. I heard her. Burnett: (nodding) Yeah. So have I. It's because she's magical. Patch: (looking at a map that Burnett has up on the wall) This must be the map of her Magic Railroad. But...the railroad's energy is fading away. I sensed it when we were out riding. Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it. Burnett: The railroad needs Lady but I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more than ever. Patch: Because of Lily? Burnett: Yes, because of Lily. (Scene cuts to Sodor where Percy and Emily have met up with Thomas and his crew along with Mr. Conductor and Lily. All of the two human characters are sitting by the fire together as Thomas, Emily and Percy talk) Percy: So, Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now in case Diesel gets rid of the railway. Thomas: But how can I let Lily go without gold dust? Mr. Conductor: (lying down) Only in the lost engine. (thinking and rising) Unless... Thomas: Unless? Um? Mr. Conductor: (standing up and facing Thomas) Thomas, will you please take Lily? Thomas: Through the buffers? But if I go through the railway and my wheels don't work? Mr. Conductor: But what if they do? Percy: Yes, and don't worry, Thomas. We'll be here all night to look after Mr. C. Right, Emily? Emily: Yes, yes, that can be arranged. Thomas: But I can't go without my driver. Lily: I'll drive Thomas to Muffle Mountain and back. He'll be fine, right, Thomas? Thomas: But what if... if... Mr. Conductor: Yes. Thomas: What if it's dark? Mr. Conductor: It will be for a while. Thomas: And cold? Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Thomas: And how will I get back again? Mr. Conductor: Because you're a really useful engine and will find a way. (Lily smiles at Mr. Conductor then at Thomas) Thomas: Then I'll try. 5 - Previous Next - 7 Category:Transcripts